Su más profundo deseo
by Tazita de cafe
Summary: No tenía el reino, pero sí tenía al futuro rey. -Drable Thor/Loki-


**Autor:** Usagi—Asakura  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Marvel.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Personajes a su autor, Marvel.  
><strong>Claim:<strong> Thor/Loki  
><strong>Tema:<strong> No en alma, pero sí en cuerpo.  
><strong>Resumen:<strong> Una extraña sesión le hace comprender su más profundo deseo. _No tenía el reino, pero sí tenía al futuro rey.__  
><em>**Advertencias**: Drabble sin sentido y cosas extrañas que salieron cuando tenía mucho sueño. Meh~ no es tan bueno, pero, de algo a nada. Orz. Está dedicado a Pochi, porque es una pequeña que va por el buen camino que su madre y padre le han mostrado. Gracias a mi beta por revisar… Xdd pobre, es una beta sin sueldo, algún día la recompensaré. Son tan OOC que duele.

* * *

><p>Loki se acercó a la cama y volvió a sonreír torcidamente por quinta vez en esa hora.<p>

—Thor —dijo con seriedad—. Nunca te has puesto a pensar lo que realmente significas para mí.

El rubio dejó caer su mano en el hombro de su hermano, clavó sus ojos en él.

—Oh, hermano, sabes que también te amo —empezó—. ¿No hemos estado juntos desde siempre?

—No digas más —Loki levantó sus manos con burlona desaprobación—. Ni una palabra. Sabía que no comprenderías —bajó su voz con rostro sombrío— Tú sabes a lo que me refiero.

—¿Lo sé? —preguntó divertido Thor.

—Por supuesto, de la misma manera en que puedo decir que te amo… —Loki se encogió de hombros, rió encantado y dejó suavizar sus facciones—. Puedes confiar en mí, Thor —respondió mientras caminaba hacia su cama. El pulso se le agitó al tocar la frente del otro joven en un gesto de confianza.

_"Adorable"_, pensó el joven rey del trueno al ver a Loki levemente sonrojado.

La pena del dios bromista era grande, pero se esforzó por terminar lo que desde hacía tiempo deseaba y no había logrado tener de nuevo. Ahora el problema era Thor, ¿se lo permitiría de nueva cuenta?

—No quiero hablar más, Thor —dijo Loki, antes de darle un casto beso en los labios.

Thor se sentía secretamente encantado de haber podido sentir el calor que desprendía la piel de su hermano. No había sido la primera vez que ambos compartían ese tipo de intimidad, ese pequeño lazo que sólo les pertenecía a ellos dos. Ese sentimiento de opresión en el corazón que sólo lograba sentir con la presencia de Loki. Hacía apenas unos cuantos meses que habían tenido su primer encuentro íntimo. Thor aún no superaba el frenesí y la apabullante sensación de haber estado dentro de su hermano.

—Thor… —le llamó deseoso.

—Mmmm —se sintió desfallecer cuando los salvajes labios de su hermano reclamaron los suyos. Thor pudo lograr satisfacer de nuevo aquel deseo que, noche tras noche, había crecido en su interior. Desde la primera vez que los había probado, los labios de Loki le habían producido una adicción que guardaba secretamente en su cabeza. No podía decirle, ¿qué pensaría su pequeño y de alguna manera frágil hermano? Escuchó el jadeo de Loki al término de aquel encuentro de lenguas y Thor no pudo aguantar más, su virilidad le traicionó. Se estaba calentando tan rápidamente como Loki lograba quitarle su ropa.

—Ah…. Ah… Vamos… Ese es mi chico —dijo Loki deseoso.

El cuarto que compartían en ese momento estaba oscuro. Las dos figuras en la cama estaban friccionándose en un estado de frenesí.

Loki disfrutaba. Era la tercera vez en la última hora que se empalaba en la virilidad de su hermano y había durado un largo rato estando en aquella posición.

_Un verdadero semental_, pensó al ver a Thor recostado en la cama, con sus fuertes manos sujetando sus nalgas, logrado adentrarse con más fuerza una y otra vez. Loki podía jurar que sus entrañas se llenaban de electricidad ante la sensación quemante de la fricción que hacía el pedazo de carne de su hermano.

—Mmm… —suspiró—. ¡Oh! Mmm… Un poco más… Espera… No, aún no…

Thor se mordió fuertemente los labios, sintió la sangre correr entre sus encías y la lamió. Era como aquellas heridas que había recibido en el campo de batalla, sólo que ahora el causante era su propio hermano, que seguía empalándose en su pene. Su propia sangre le supo a gloria. Esa gloria que sólo Loki le hacía sentir cada vez que se encontraban en el mundo humano. Thor nunca esperó que aquella situación se volviera tan adictiva.

—Más. Ahí. Justo ahí —gimió Loki y el rubio dejó escapar un gruñido de satisfacción, su pequeño hermano siempre lograba contonearse de una forma tan divina. Tan caliente. Tan sensual que sólo lograba que su lado bestial lograse salir. Lo volvió a enterrar en su miembro que seguía erguido, esperando ser apretado por las paredes del interior del moreno.

—Loki… —gruñó de nueva cuenta y sintió cómo su cadera se contoneaba de forma más apremiante contra el trasero del mencionado. Loki dejó escapar otro sonoro gemido, logrando que Thor se contoneara de forma más pausada y penetrante y sintió cómo casi había llegado a su orgasmo.

Loki clavó y apretó sus manos en los hombros del rubio y le miró con un dejo de posesión y malicia. Sabiendo que no podría tener el trono del reino, pero podría tener al rey que se sentaría en él. Y sonrió ambiciosamente antes de tirarse a los labios de Thor y besarlo como si fuera la única manera de cerrar su propia promesa. Thor era suyo, tal vez no en alma, pero sí en cuerpo y eso le hizo feliz.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

><p>Gracias. De nada.<p> 


End file.
